


Wanda Knows

by asrewrites



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrewrites/pseuds/asrewrites
Summary: I've never done a songfic before, this is my interpretation of it. Our leading lady is Wanda, she is never mentioned by name. My song was Bohemian Rhapsody and hopefully, you can ‘see’ the events unfold because I’m not adept at video editing and couldn’t make a video :)





	Wanda Knows

Tony always listens to ‘classic rock’. It’s everywhere. In the elevators, the labs, the jet, the cells. You can’t escape it really, even at the giant parties he hosts, it appears. Mainly it’s just songs with hard driving beats that people can stomp along to and Tony can do his trademark preen with, but occasionally other songs creep in and that’s when people’s reactions can vary. Some songs make you melancholy. Some make you remember. One song, in particular, seems to make the team both sad and determined to recall things they’d rather not. Or maybe it just makes her remember things that she’s seen from everyone when they can’t hold their thoughts back.

It’s much harder to keep the flashes from other’s minds away when they’re asleep. As part of the Avengers, she knows that everyone has demons. She had even brought some of them to the surface, intensifying the nightmares everyone seems to have at one time or another. Maybe it’s payback, the things she’s had to see from the others as they suffer in their dreams. However one might look at it, she knows things. She has seen, heard,  **felt**  things that no one knows about except, the person who belongs to the memory. Sometimes the images and feelings all blend together, which has made things worse, for a second; until the flash of it burns away and all that is left is the picture of the who she is connected to.

Usually, it is just dreams that give her these insights into everyone’s private pain, but sometimes... Well, sometimes it’s a song. In this case, it's the one currently playing in the common room. She isn’t certain who put the song on or why it's on repeat, but she can tell that the room is full and that the late great Freddie Mercury’s stirring up all the things people most want to forget as he works his way through the strains of Bohemian Rhapsody.

Flashes of fights, of shots, of terror, pain and regret tear through her mind with each line. Images of

 **Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?**  
Loki in a cage projecting his image at Thor in a taunt him

 **Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality**  
Hulk punching the behemoth that came through the wormhole to destroy New York with the Chitauri

 **Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see**  
The Team as they watch the alien horde invade

 **I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy**  
Pietro dead on the ground in Sokovia

 **Because I'm easy come, easy go, little high, little low**  
Tony underwater, being crushed under the debris of his ruined house

 **Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me**  
Tony in the desert as a large explosion goes off behind him, then Scott riding away on Antony. These images segue into the next verse as more thoughts wash over her.

The weight of these memories makes her stagger and she bumps off the walls as she heads for the common room. She bounces off the door frame and finds her way to the nearest chair. She has to know why her friends are torturing themselves like this. Not that it’s unusual for them to think or feel bad about themselves. The Team has grown and changed, but guilt and self-doubt are constants among the members. What is unusual for them it to so openly, and together in a group, open themselves up and let their regrets and worries take over their thoughts.

This feels different, the way the scenes play out, and she relaxes a bit as she hears people singing along with the song. The impressions are random and fast, taking her on a roller coaster ride as the song plays on.  First comes the thoughts she knows well. The super soldiers never sleep quietly and scenes from their nightmares spin across her mind.

 **Mama, just killed a man**  
Bucky as the Winter Soldier, unable to stop himself from shooting people

 **Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger, now he's dead**  
shooting at Steve in frustration on the helicarrier

 **Mama, life had just begun**  
Bucky and Steve as young men in a bar and on film reunited in the war

 **But now I've gone and thrown it all away**  
Steve tossing his shield (when doesn't he toss, throw or otherwise knock people out with that shield?), Thor loosing his hammer, Clint flinging arrows with perfection.

 **Mama, ooh, didn't mean to make you cry**  
These sights give way to Peggy crying while she talks to Steve before he crashes the plane

 **If I'm not back again this time tomorrow**  
Sam sitting in a bar trying to hide in his ball cap and sunglasses

 **Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters**  
Pietro taking her hand and the Team eating Shwarma after saving New York.

The next verse starts and she sees more images to fit the lyrics. It’s like a hyper-realistic music video where she can’t escape the sensory input, and she had tried to before joining everyone in the common room.

 **Too late, my time has come**  
Rhodey springs into action to save Tony, Clint jumps from the roof in New York. Bucky pulling Sam’s wing off and kicking him off the helicarrier

 **Sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time**  
Bucky in the chair being wiped, Bucky going into and coming out of cryo

 **Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go**  
Bucky falling from the train, Steve crashing the plane and laying down to die in the ice. Tony flying away from almost every situation he’s saved someone else from.  It’s as if their pasts pry hers free and she’s there in Sokovia with Pietro picking her up and rushing her away and that turns into Vision picking her up and flying away and she’s safe.

 **Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth**  
That changes to blind panic as she’s with Tony as he falls from the wormhole. She sees Bucky in uniform giving a salute, then it’s Steve and his shield frozen in the ice. Both visions tear at her heart with longing and regret.

 **Mama, ooh, (any way the wind blows)**  
The words change and the view is Laura and Clint and that turns into Bucky choking Maria Stark before she sees Pietro and his shocked look before he dies from his bullet wounds. Before she can even process the pain of that moment

**I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all **  
she sees Tony scared back to life by the Hulk and feels her entire body thrum with fear and relief****

********

**I see a little silhouetto of a man**  
Nick Fury appears all dark clothes and gloomy faced

 **Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango?**  
Natasha as she spin attacks someone who’s in her way. The beauty and grace of Nat’s movements give way

 **Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very fright'ning me**  
to the raw fury of Bucky trying to save Steve by trying to rip the reactor in Tony’s suit out, only to lose his arm to an explosion of light. The pain of all of this is enough to stop her heart for a moment.  Then Thor is there in her mind, riding the lightning and making her gasp in awe of his power.

 **(Galileo.) Galileo. (Galileo.) Galileo. Galileo figaro magnifico**  
Jane flashes by before

 **I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me**  
Bucky tries to save Sam from Peter in Berlin. A very tiny Steve appears before her on his Mother’s funeral day. The loss of that memory becomes

 **He's just a poor boy from a poor family**  
Tiny Steve in alley after alley, always fighting someone bigger than him and now Peter is giving someone directions then

 **Spare him his life from this monstrosity**  
Tony and he’s holding Rhodey after he’s shot down in Berlin. Next it’s Clint

 **Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?**  
as he is taken over by Loki’s staff and the feeling of losing herself makes her skin crawl. More flashes of Tony trying to escape the cave

 **Bismillah! No, we will not let you go**  
Nat letting a Russian manhandle her while she’s tied to a chair

 **(Let him go!) Bismillah! We will not let you go**  
Bucky trying to resist Zemo as he’s held in the metal restraints in the chair in the box which becomes Loki

 **(Let him go!) Bismillah! We will not let you go**  
who appears in chains of gold. Another quick succession of events fly through her mind. Bucky slamming a door of Iron bars.

 **(Let me go.) Will not let you go**  
and worst of all comes the time she spent sitting in the cell on the Raft with that awful collar on.

 **(Let me go.) Will not let you go. (Let me go.) Ah**  
Hulk repeatedly slams Loki into the floor, like a child with a rag doll.

 **No, no, no, no, no, no, no**  
Her mind springs to the moment she felt Pietro die and she can see the energy pouring out of her, destroying everything around her. She takes a shaky breath and struggles to make sure she doesn’t do that here and now, as the pictures continue to stream by. Tony belts Steve across the room, Bucky is tackled by T’Challa,

 **(Oh mamma mia, mamma mia) Mamma mia, let me go**  
Steve beats down an elevator full of men which turns into him trying to subdue Bucky with a choke hold and now Maria holds a gun on some bad guy or other. The next line reminds her of the magic she worked on Tony, Nat, Thor, Steve and tried to work on Clint before he stunned her.

 **Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me!**  
Images that she brought up of Nat’s time in the red room and Tony’s dream of killing all his friends flood her mind before being pushed out by

 **So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?**  
the Team coming together to try to defeat Ultron. Loki in his cage, screaming march past her minds eye before being replaced by images of

 **So you think you can love me and leave me to die?**  
Nat and Clint after she frees Clint from Loki’s mind control, Pepper defending Tony from Killian.

 **Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby!**  
Now she’s driving Vision into the ground because he won’t let her leave to help the others, Peggy shoots at Steve

 **Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here!**  
Pietro is bouncing off the walls of his cell, Heimdall opens the Bifrost, and Clint takes her hand to lead her out of the tower before Berlin.  
The tempo picks up and so does her heart rate, the edge everyone is feeling, the flood of remorse and exhaustion trickles through her body like the worlds worst drugs. Things start to come back to her and she can feel more of herself as the song winds down and she sees the last images brought forth by its power.

 **Nothing really matters, anyone can see**  
Pepper’s giving Tony the look, Steve in Wakanda as Bucky goes into cryo again

 **Nothing really matters**  
Bucky in a bar in the 40’s, Sif fighting somewhere, the Winter Soldier forced to wait around, Tony eating a doughnut in the doughnut sign

 **Nothing really matters to me**  
Loki flying around New York catching Clint’s arrow, and then

 **Any way the wind blows**  
Valkyrie ship surfing with Thor. Suddenly the air in the room is lighter and the music stops altogether. Everyone seems slightly dazed but also relieved and maybe even happy.

Maybe the song isn’t so bad, maybe it’s good for team building. On the other hand, the explosion of emotions and pain that she’s gone through in the past 12 minutes have left her gutted and shaky. She’s definitely going to ask FRIDAY to block that song from her library. She’ll have to see if she can shield her room if it is played in the tower (or anywhere she is) and to warn others that it’s not recommended to be played this around her. Better safe than sorry she thinks as she reigns her raw nerves in. She barely held back the explosion of fury she felt over her own memories. The staggering power of the other’s feelings was even harder to manage. Even as she thinks this she’s struggling to lower the cups and knick-knacks she sees levitating around the room. No one else has noticed yet, they are all lost in their own internal worlds.  She hopes that she can get everything replaced with no one the wiser.


End file.
